zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Diana
Daiana (ダイアナ) |gender=Female |hair=Orange |occupation=Nurse Researcher of genetics, quantum mechanics, cosmology, biochemistry, artificial intelligence (for 3 years after apocalypse) |status= Alive Deceased |voice= Mamiko Noto (Japanese) Laura Bailey (English) Eden Riegel (English) |age = Unknown |eye = Blue (dark top, bottom light) |relative = Sigma Klim (lover) Phi (daughter) Delta (son) Unnamed ex-husband |appearances =''Virtue's Last Reward'' (mentioned) Zero Time Dilemma }} Diana is one of the three main protagonists of Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma, the other two being Carlos and Q. Although somewhat emotionally timid, Diana is a cheerful, pacifistic, and gentle nurse. Abducted against her will, she is a player in the Decision Game and the leader of Team D, which also consists of Phi and Sigma Klim. In the timeline leading to Virtue's Last Reward, on December 31st, 2028, a suicide virus called Radical-6 was released. After the pandemic and Antimatter Plant Explosions, 6 billion people humans died, as well as millions of animals. Diana holds herself responsible for the deaths of these 6 billion and almost the entire human race. Later in this timeline, Diana was the basis for the creation of the GAULEM known as Luna for the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. Appearance Diana has slightly droopy eyes that are two different shades of blue, a blue small lined pattern around her pupils, orange eyelashes, faint freckles around her nose, and a wide mouth. Her eyebrows are thicker than Luna's. She has orange middle parted hair falling just past her shoulders; part of her hair is kept up in a waterfall braid around her head, decorated with purple daisy flower clips on the sides and a silver barrette in the back where the braids connect. She also has small side bangs in front, which are shorter than the rest of her hair. She wears a blue collared shirt with a red boat-neck sweater on top of it. The sweater's cuffs have a yellow ring around the start of them, and the blue shirt cuffs are peeking beneath that. She has a long brown skirt with cream laced edges. The pattern of the cuts on the skirt suggest that it is a denim skirt. A thin blue belt holds it around her waist. She has red tights underneath and white-with-blue-stripes flats. The shoes have little blue bows on them. Like the other players, she has a black bracelet on her left wrist. Diana's necklace is a caged bluebird, which also functions as a music box that plays "Blue Bird Lamentation", a reference to the caged bluebird's loneliness and sorrow. However, she doesn't actually wear it, only showing it to Sigma once in the Healing Room. The necklace was inspired by Maurice Meaterlinck's play ''The Blue Bird''. In Maeterlinck's original story, it doesn't end with Tytyl and Mytyl waking up. When Tytyl and Mytyl try to feed the bird, it leaves the cage and flies away. It reminds Diana of the following lesson: "Happiness is closer than you think." Personality Diana is cheerful, kind, and gentle. Diana loves peace, just wants everyone to get along, and hates fighting and violence. Phi comments that Diana is too nice, and Diana says people tell her that it's a fault. She also seems to care and have empathy for animals; in D-END: 2, when Sigma discusses how long their food will last, Diana says, "You remembered to include Gab, right?" and during the true ending, she comments how glad she is that Gab is safe. As the template for Luna in both appearance and personality, Diana is pacifistic and wishes to escape the facility with everyone alive. However, this may come at a fault; her strong desire to save Phi is the reason the Radical-6 apocalypse occurred. There are subtle differences between Diana and Luna; the former is a human and the latter is a robot. Diana is more "flawed", and she is seen arguing with Sigma, lashing out at him, using sarcasm, slapping his face once, and even insulting him at one point saying he's a "coward with no balls", something Luna would likely not do. Diana seems to possess an inquisitive and curious side - she is someone who wants to learn more about the world and everything around her. She frequently dishes out questions and has a will to find the truth. Diana seems to almost always have an uncomfortable, scared, nervous, anxious or worried expression - it is unknown if this comes naturally, or if it is the result of having the lives of the entire human race, as well as her own, as a burden on her shoulders. It also may be a result of the stress and trauma she was dealing with due to her ex-husband. During her time as the D-Team leader, she develops a close bond with both Phi and Sigma and tries her best to ensure their survival. If Diana presses the button in the Decontamination Room, Zero suggests that she has multiple personalities, or that she faked having multiple personalities, so she wouldn't have to deal with her guilt for killing six people, but doesn't go into detail. Diana exhibits some borderline suicidal traits, or possibly can't deal with guilt. If Diana kills Sigma in the Trash Disposal Room, she picks up the revolver and shoots herself in the head. Also, after killing six other players in an acid shower room, she refuses to leave and traps herself in the shelter. Due to being a playable character, some of Diana's actions can be determined by the player, leaving to varying interpretations of who she is. Background Sometime before the events of Zero Time Dilemma, Diana was married. Her husband was once serious and kind. However, once married, he began abusing alcohol, and physically abusing Diana by beating her, even for no reason. He laughed while kicking and punching Diana. Fed up with her husband's cruelty, Diana divorced him. However, this did not stop her ex-husband from harassing her and making constant attempts at contacting her for money or sex. He would show up at her work at a local hospital where she was a nurse. He would lash out and turn violent, but every encounter ended with him weeping, proclaiming that he loved her. His pain called out to Diana, and Diana found herself caving into him. Diana eventually became tired of his stalking. The head nurse, Rebecca, recommended that she participate in the Mars Mission Test Site (Dcom) experiment in Nevada in December 2028. Seeing the week long seclusion as a means to stay away from her ex-husband, Diana willingly became a participant. During her time there, she was approached by a young woman among the participants, Phi. Out of nowhere, Phi asked if she could hug her, which she obliged, thinking that Phi was experiencing stress from the experiment. Something about Diana's scent seemed familiar to Phi, but Diana was just simply happy to help Phi calm herself. However, near the end of the experiment, Diana was captured and forced to participate in the Decision Game by Zero II. ''Virtue's Last Reward'' Sigma, Tenmyouji, and Clover found a blue memory card in the Pressure Exchange Chamber's safe. They decide to look at what is stored on it by inserting it into a monitor in the Infirmary. A recorded conversation starts, taking place on December 31, 2028 at the Mars Mission Test Site. An operator is heard talking to the participants inside of the facility. He realizes that his feed has been hacked. The situation has gone awry in the facility, with Diana reporting that the Radical-6 virus escaped and eerily says that she didn't kill just six people, but six billion. ''Zero Time Dilemma'' Diana is a participant of the Decision Game. She leads Team D, which also includes Sigma and Phi. As such, Diana handles certain decisions and responsibilities that affect Sigma's and Phi's fates. Her team is trapped in Ward D of the Underground Shelter. Fire In the Trash Disposal Room, she may choose to shoot Sigma with a revolver that has a 50% chance of killing him, or not shoot and incinerate Phi. In one decision, Diana pulls the trigger and it fires off one of the loaded bullets, killing Sigma. Phi is released from the incinerator and sees Sigma dead and Diana weeping. Phi blames Diana for killing Sigma and, filled with grief, Diana takes the revolver from its pedestal and shoots herself in the head, hoping she will reunite with Sigma soon. D-END: 1 This is the timeline that leads to Virtue's Last Reward. Diana escapes the Underground Shelter and calls the operator. Diana insists on securing Phi's survival, which leads to the Radical-6 pandemic. In the Post-Apocalypse files, it is revealed Diana eventually moved in with Sigma on the Moon about 5 months after the end of the Decision Game in May 2029. This means she somehow survived the Radical-6 outbreak and the Antimatter Plant Explosions. Together she lived with the Sigma consciousness that returned from the events of Virtue's Last Reward for about three years. During that time, Sigma and Diana fell in love with each other. She also helped Sigma with researching genetics, quantum mechanics, cosmology, biochemistry, artificial intelligence, etc. Despite having access to Medical Pods, Diana's health quickly began to deteriorate due to the low gravity of the Moon and she developed a circulatory illness. Diana passed away peacefully in Sigma's cybernetic arms as she dreamed of another possible future where she lived out a full, happy life with Sigma. Sigma kept her blue bird music box and would eventually give it to a lonely Luna. Years (decades) later, Sigma's son/clone Kyle Klim wanted a mother. Prior to this, Sigma already constructed a GAULEM, Luna, for the purpose of the AB Project. Sigma asked her to fulfill Kyle's request, despite it not being his original intention for Luna. While not a perfect copy, Luna closely resembled Diana in appearance and personality and even had the same bluebird music box necklace that Diana once possessed. D-END: 2 After completing the Transporter Room and learning about the transporter, Diana and Sigma find themselves stuck in the Underground Shelter since Akane Kurashiki had used the X-Door, thus preventing them from leaving themselves. With no way out, Diana and Sigma settle down and wait in hope that Akane will eventually return with help, with little over ten months' worth of food available. At first, Diana takes things well, finding her time with Sigma to be pleasant and peaceful, free from the worries of the outside world. However, a month into their lock-in, Diana's stress begins to rise, believing that Akane had abandoned them. Sigma reveals that he knows about her past with her abusive ex-husband. She eventually starts drinking heavily and lashes out at Sigma for knowing things he should not. Depressed and drunk, Diana returns to the Transporter Room to cry by herself. Sigma eventually comes to her and finally opens up to her, saying that he was afraid of losing her, like he did in a different history, or like the blue bird in the cage represented in her necklace. Diana and Sigma confirm their love for each other and sleep together in the Transport input pod, resulting in the birth of twins on November 16th, 2029. However, with no food left in the shelter, Diana and Sigma decide to copy the twin's atomic data into the Transporter in order to save them. Before starting the process, the couple gives their children their names. Diana names their son Delta, after Sigma who is also named after a Greek letter as well as having a "D"-name like her. Sigma names their daughter Phi in honor of Phi herself. Diana gives her daughter Phi's brooch and her son the bluebird music box. Needing a safe point to transfer their children, Phi and Delta's codes are sent prior to Zero II's acquisition of the devices, sometime before 2009. Diana and Sigma flip the switch, and hope that their children will live happier lives. What happens to Sigma, Diana, the original Phi and Delta, and Gab is unknown. It is possible they were rescued, but it is also possible the five of them starved to death. Force Quit: D With all three teams spreading the votes during the first Decision Game as well as not pressing the yellow button in the Decontamination Room, D-Team, like the others teams, eventually awaken in the Lounge alive, but still by themselves. However, the mysterious Force Quit Box, which was previously closed, is now open for D-Team. Inside, the screen displays a message asking for "Mother's Mementoes". If the D-2 Route is completed, Diana realizes that the mementoes refer to the gifts she gave to her children in that route. Suddenly, Diana receives a flash of memories through morphogenetic resonance. Recalling the events of the D-2 ending, Diana suddenly embraces Phi, realizing that Phi is in fact her daughter. Sigma and Phi also recall this history and Sigma embraces his family, having realized that their family has been reunited, but in another timeline. CQD-END: 2 In the True Ending route, Diana realizes both Phi and Delta are her children. Diana learns from Delta that she and Sigma were brought into the Decision Game to be stressed, causing epigenetic changes in their reproductive cells, in order to ensure the births of Phi and Delta. Diana survives in the True ending of the game. Her fate after the events of the Decision Game in this ending is unknown, such as if she chooses to pursue the religious fanatic. It is unknown if she goes back to being a nurse, if she lives with Sigma and Phi, if she finally gets to avoid her ex-husband, if she and Rebecca make up, etc. Quotes * Phi: "You're really nice." Diana: "People tell me it's a fault of mine." * "This isn't the time for jokes..." * "If you think complimenting everything a woman wears is okay, you're very wrong, sir." (to Sigma) * "If we make it out safely, I definitely want to eat something nice." * "I'd like a tiny guillotine to come out when you push it and chop off your hand..." (to Sigma) * "Phi and Sigma can't move at all right now... I... It's all up to me!" (in the Trash Disposal Room) * "Please wait for me...Sigma... I'll be joining you...soon..." (final words before killing herself in grief after she shoots Sigma in the head) * "It wasn't just six people I killed... It was six billion." (D-END: 1) * "I've always dreamt of coming here. Did you know that "Diana" is the name of the goddess of the moon? I've wanted to do this ever since I was little... so I'm perfectly fine with dying here... I've been able to spend the last three years living with you, Sigma. I have treasured every moment." (files following D-END: 1) * "It must be a wonderful future. The future where we found each other... In 2028..." (files following D-END: 1) D-END: 2 * "It's so peaceful... Does that sound weird? There's no war here. No violent murders, no rapes, no innocent children being abducted... No horrible bosses, no annoying drama between coworkers. You don't have to worry about seeing how happy your friends are on social media... Like, I have a new boyfriend, or my child just turned one... Look at all this amazing food I ate at this gorgeous restaurant. I got tired of seeing it..." * "Happiness is closer than you think." * "I'm SICK of only eating this CRAP that tastes like DOG FOOD!" * "That was THEN! This is NOW! NO! Nothing's changed! Not a single thing! That's why I'm annoyed! Yesterday, today, it's all the same! The SAME SCENERY, the SAME CAN! I feel like I'm losing my mind!" * "STOP! STOP IT! What is the meaning of this...? Why do you know... *slaps Sigma* Stop playing around!" * "Hey, what are you doing?! You're the super weird one here! It's been a whole month and a half! How can you be so calm about all of this? Stop talking your nonsense!" * "Give it back! I SAID GIVE IT BACK! Hey, look what you did!" (when Sigma takes her alcohol bottle and it smashes on the floor) * "Hahaha... You're so silly. You thought I was serious? Like, I'd ACTUALLY lick that?" * "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M SO SICK OF THIS!" * "Hey, sleep with me? Do you hate me...? Then sleep with me! Come on! Hurry! Oh, I see... You don't have the balls. Coward." * "Won't you kill me? Please... kill me... I'd rather be killed by someone now than wait to die, wasting away in this...!" Trivia *Luna, a GAULEM that is based on Diana, has the product ID GTF-DM-L-016. The DM means "Diana Model". *Diana is the name of the Roman goddess of the moon, referencing her eventual counterpart, Luna. *Diana named her daughter after her daughter. *At the very beginning of the game, Mira wonders if their situation is a result of "someone's one-night mistake, maybe Diana's". This likely refers to Diana's eventual (nonmarital) consummation with Sigma. *Diana knows how to play the tambourine. She can apparently make people cry by playing it. Phi points out there could be a couple reasons for that. *Diana's deceased status icon is a porcelain doll with a cracked face, probably referencing Luna's death during Luna END in Virtue's Last Reward. *In the Pod Room, there is a family portrait. It is possible the woman in the portrait is supposed to be Diana, although it may be Delta's adoptive mother. * Much like her daughter, Diana also has sectoral heterochromia. *Diana's X-Passes are Bird, Mom, Blue and Moon. ** Blue / Bird - The objects which Diana and Luna have on their necks. Additionally, Blue Bird is the leitmotif of VLR, and also frequently is used in ZTD and the theme is played often in D team fragments. ** Mom - The secret that she is Phi's and Delta's mother. ** Moon - What she and Luna are named with regards to. Gallery DianaThumbnailTrans.png|Portrait. DianaBooklet.png|Profile. DianaArtsy.png|Diana holding a skull in one hand and daisies in the other. ZEPremium.png|''Zero Escape Premium Booklet''. SigmaZE3.png|Diana firing a gun that has a 50% chance of killing Sigma. Ztdkeyart.jpg|Diana with the Decision Game players. DianaCover.png|Diana looking scared and frightened. DianaPhi1.png|Diana and Phi talk before the Decision Game. DianaPhi2.png|Diana and Phi hug before the Decision Game. DianaBars.png|Diana trapped in a prison cell. Team D.jpg|Diana trapped in a prison cell. DianaSpeaking.png|"I'll let Carlos choose." FivePeopleGroupZTD.jpg|Diana along with the other participants look at the coin. Screenshot_225.png|Diana with Team D. DTalk.png|Diana talking to Phi and Sigma in the Lounge. TeamDRoom.PNG|"When next you wake, you will have forgotten everything that happened in the last 90 minutes here." SigmaT2.png|Diana in the Trash Disposal Room. DianaUncomfy.png|Diana looking uncomfortable. Ztdscan13.png|"What the hell are you doing in there?!" DianaT1.png|Diana in the Trash Disposal Room. DianaT2.png|Diana in the Trash Disposal Room. DianaT3.png|Diana listens to Zero. DianaT4.png|Diana listens to Zero. DianaRevolver.png|Diana looks at the revolver. SigmaT3.png|"But Phi... if I don't pull the trigger, you'll..." DianaRevolver.gif|Diana deciding to risk killing Sigma. SigmaDecide.gif|Diana making a decision. DianaIncinerator.gif|Diana places her palm on the incinerator's window to comfort Phi as she incinerates to death. DianaCriesForPhi.png|Diana weeping after Phi dies in the incinerator. DianaSuicide1.png|"Please wait for me... Sigma... I'll be joining you... Soon..." DianaSuicide2.png|Diana's body after her suicide. TeamDSilverRoom.jpg|"But...then, what should we do?" DianaWhiteRoom.png|"I.." SigmaDying.png|Diana crying with Sigma's body. Diana_accusing_Phi.jpg|"Get away! Stay away from me, you MURDERER!" DianaKilledByMira.png|Diana bleeding to death after being stabbed by Mira. DianaBleeding.gif|Diana suffering in pain as she bleeds to death on the floor. Bodies.png|Diana bleeding to death on the floor after being shot by Eric. SigmaDianaInjured.png|Diana with an injured Sigma. 2016-07-01-015432.jpg|Diana resting with Sigma in the Healing Room. DianaAnnoy2.png|Diana drinking. DianaAnnoy3.png|"How can you be so calm about all of this?!" DianaAnnoy4.png|Diana about to lick alcohol on the floor. DianaVent1.png|Diana. DianaVent2.png|"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M SO SICK OF THIS!" DianaVent3.png|"Do you... hate me?" DianaSleepWithMe.png|Diana tearfully asking Sigma for sex. DianaCry.png|"Oh, I see. You don't have the balls. Coward!" DianaObjectNeck.png|Diana with an explosive death collar around her neck. DianaCollar.png|Diana's corpse after her head explodes into chunks. DianaIcon1.png|[ ALIVE ] DianaIcon2.png|[ DEAD ] DianaWatch.png|Diana's bracelet. Ztdirlbracelet.jpg|Diana's bracelet. Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Female characters Category:American characters Category:Decision Game players Category:Team D member Category:Protagonists Category:Killer Category:Esper